A civilian may be unable to escape out of a structure (e.g., a skyscraper, a building, etc.) when an emergency situation (e.g., a fire accident, an earthquake, etc.) occurs. The civilian may not be able to evacuate because he or she may be injured in an enclosed region (e.g., a room, an elevator, a stairwell, etc.) of the structure. In some instances, the civilian may be trapped on a floor above one in which there is a fire and/or chemical attack. The civilian may not be able to breathe because breathable air inside the structure may be unusable (e.g., depleted, contaminated, etc.). In addition, sometimes a task of locating the civilian trapped in the structure can be difficult because of hazards of the structure (e.g., structural problems, broken stairwells, high temperatures, etc). The civilian may not be able to communicate his or her position in the structure (e.g., may not be able to accurately describe where he or she is over a phone, may not have access to the phone, may not have a light/flare, etc.). It may take time for security services (e.g., of the structure) and/or emergency services (e.g., a firefighter, a police officer, a security guard, etc.) to reach the civilian. As a result, the civilian may suffocate in the structure because it may take too long for the for the security services (e.g., of the structure) and/or the emergency services to reach the civilian.